


Next Contestant

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Standard Operating Procedure [3]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint can show restraint, Clint/Natasha if you squint, but Natasha is not helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was good under pressure- you didn’t get to be one of the best marksmen or snipers in the world and not be. But Natasha was really starting to push him to the limits of what he could handle and if she didn’t stop soon, he was going to have an aneurism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Contestant

Clint was good under pressure- you didn’t get to be one of the best marksmen or snipers in the world and not be. But Natasha was really starting to push him to the limits of what he could handle and if she didn’t stop soon, he was going to have an aneurism.

SHIELD had sent them out as a pair on an op to infiltrate a strip club. Natasha was posing as a new dancer, with Clint as her boyfriend/the new bouncer. He knows he needs to keep his cool and not overreact; he also knows she can take care of herself. But despite knowing both of these things on an intellectual level, he feels his blood boil every night they’re out at the club. Each and every night he has to sit there and watch as she dances up on stage, wiggling, gyrating and smiling convincingly at the crowd. He can see the patrons touching her and grabbing her ass, and while he knows she could break their wrist with almost no thought, she lets them, pretending to be the helpless young dancer Clint knows she isn’t. He thinks it wouldn’t bother him so much if he didn’t see her glance over at him occasionally, a smirk only for him, daring him to do something about it. But Phil had very specifically told him not to do anything to draw undue attention. And so he watches, because that’s what he’s good for, really, if he’s not allowed to shoot anybody (even though _wow_ do they deserve it), and can only hope the mission ends quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by (and name taken from) this song from Nickleback: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8PnwYh_85es


End file.
